All To Ourselves
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: I wonder what would happen if Arthur and his Knights were transported to our time and came across my friends and I? As me and my friends have a tendancy to be a little nuts, this should be interesting. Very interesting indeed.


**Mira: I do not own King Arthur or any of its characters.**

**Aly: C'mon, you can do better than that!**

**Mira: Okay, I just own Lancelot! Yay!**

**Sara: Okay then, I own Tristan!**

**Aly: And I own Galahad!**

**Brendan: YOU PEOPLE DON'T OWN ANYONE! Except yourselves.**

**Mira: Phooey! Why'd ya havta go and ruin my life?**

**Brendan: Sorry**

**Mira: *pouts***

**Fawne: You still have me!**

**Mira: YOU'RE NOT A HOT GUY! I'm sad.**

**Michael: Girls are weird.**

**Aly: Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?**

**Michael: HEY!**

**Mira: Okay people. Just a note: A disclaimer does not have to be this long. SHUT UP! Okay, my crazy friends who don't stop talking and I do not own King Arthur or its characters. There, now on with the fic!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hi, my name is Miranda Cade, or just Mira, before I tell you about this little adventure that my friend and I had, I should probably give a little background on me and my friends:

First there's Sarah Green. She's one of my best friends and the sister I never had. She's short with a fuller build, with dark curly hair and brown eyes. We may physically be complete opposites, but our personalities are nearly exactly the same. We have a little controversy over each others singing voices: I hate hers and she hates mine. We don't usually sing around each other for this reason, but when we are both singing along to a blasting radio, or when we are purposely singing in a goofy way, then we make an exception.

Then there's Aly Coen. My other best friend. When she, Sara and I are together, things get really crazy. Don't ask why, cuz I'm not gunna tell you. She's part aisan part Native American. She died her short choppy hair, blue-black, and she has brown eyes. She is also short, but an inch shorter than Sara's 5'3", either that or they are the same height…I forget. She's not much of a singer, or a dancer, but she's a really good friend, if not a little crazy. But she makes us laugh.

People always mistake Fawne Burk and I for sisters, cuz we're both tall and blond haired and blue eyed. But the reality is: We're not. Of course sometimes we pretend we are just to tease people, but that's besides the point. I can't pinpoint when she joined our group, but I'm glad she did. She and I are the dancers of the group. I guess blondes really do have more fun, haha.

I have only known Brendan for a few weeks, but he just fits right into the group, though Sara says he's been spending way too much time with us, as we are starting to rub off our craziness on him. He has curly light brown hair and light blue eyes. And he's about 6'0". He and Fawne are best friends, and a great friend to the rest of us, and he's there to drive my car if I'm too sleepy to.

Where Sara's younger brother Michael fits in, I have no idea, but all the same, the geeky computer genius hangs out with us, I guess it's because he has money…sometimes.

Mimi, or as I like to call her: Meesh, is Mike's gf. She fits in cuz she's also crazy. She is short, with wavy dark brown hair that reached her chin, and dark brown eyes. She come by every now and then to hang out with us.

And then there's me. I'm 5'8" and weight around 110 lbs. Many people ask me if I ever considered modeling. I have blond hair and blue eyes and I'm constantly listening to music and watching movies. My parents are constantly going out of town and leaving me here. Though my Grandpa lives with us, since he got heart surgery, he's hardly ever around, and he doesn't care if I have my friends over. I'm 19 so it wouldn't even matter if my Grandpa wasn't here. I started having parties with my friends in the summer and every single time my parents go out of town, I call my friends and they come over.

You see, it's because of this habit of my parents that we have this story to tell you (and my habits as well). I'm not neglected my my parents at all, they just spend enough money on me already and I go on the family trips. See I grew up with four older brothers and they are now all married with kids living all over the place. So I usually go with my parents to visit them.

A few things to remember while reading this story, is that I have the most extensive wardrobe out of everyone, and the coolest and emptiest house, and a car, and a credit card. So naturally it falls upon me to provide for everything.

Not to mention: Me and my friends have the house all to ourselves.

**Okay, I plan to have the next chapter up later today, please stick around. It's gunna be fun!**

**XOXO,**

**Mira**


End file.
